Conventional speaker stands typically are merely simple rigid, floor-standing structures with a top plate on which the speaker sits. As the speaker operates, unwanted speaker stand vibrations often develop due to natural resonant frequencies of the structures and coupling between the speakers and the speaker stand supporting structure. Such unwanted cabinet vibration is a primary source of unwanted audio coloration.